


GARFIELDANDFRIENDSGARFIELDINKARATEKATTOTAINININOU

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cat vs dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TO MAKE UP FOR TEASING HIM ODIE WANTS TO MAKE GARFIELD'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL SO HE PLAN'S A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY INCLUDING A ANIME MOVIE INSPIRED BY IT GARFIELD DECIDES TO TAKE KARATE WITH ODIE WHICH LATER LEADS TO A LONG LOST FAMILY SECRET





	GARFIELDANDFRIENDSGARFIELDINKARATEKATTOTAINININOU

GARFIELD'S P.O.V. IT WAS ANOTHER ORDINARY NIGHT IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD JON WAS ASLEEP ODIE WAS BEING ODIE WHILE I WAS HAVING MY 1:59 SNACK A DOUBLE CHEESE AND PEPPERONI PIZZA WITH EVERY JUNK FOOD ON IT THEN I KICKED THE DOOR CLOSE AND CARRIED MY FOOD OVER TO THE KITCHEN TABLE AND SAT DOWN TO EAT 1 MINUTE LATER I WAS FINISHED AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP ODIE'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE I WAS OUTSIDE FELLING THE WHOLE THING WHATISWITHCAT'SANDEATINGSOMUCH?"BECAUSETHAT'SWHATCAT'SDO" I TURNED AROUND AND SAW GARFIELD STANDING BEHIND ME WITH AN ANNOYED LOOK ON HIS FACE OHI'MSORRYDIDIWAKEYOU?"

IWAKATANOKA?" I ASKED GRINNING EVILY AT HIM AREYOUFINISHED?"

FORNOW" 

(GARFIELD TURNS TO FACE THE SCREEN)

THISADREAMSEQUINCEBYTHEWAY"  
GARFIELD'S P.O.V. ME AND ODIE FACED EACH OTHER AND BOWED (GARFIELD TAKES THE NEKO DATCHI STANCE) HIYEAH" 

(ODIE TAKES THE GREEN RANGER STANCE) KIYEAH"

THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE MAGIC WORDS

GARFIELD ODIE BREAKFAST THE DREAM CLOUD VANNISHED AS WE GOT OUT OF BED 

WE HIGH FIVED EACH OTHER MORNINGODIE" 

BARK" 

(TRANSLATION) 

MORNINGGARFIELD" ODIE'S P.O.V.  
RACEYOUTOTHEKITCHEN" HE SAID 

WE TOOK OUR RUNNING POSITIONS ONMYMARKGETSETGO" I TOOK OFF LEAVING HIM IN A CLOUD OF DUST OR SO I THOUGHT I TURNED MY HEAD TO THE LEFT AND THERE HE WAS WAVING I GRITTED MY TEETH PICKING UP SPEED I MADE IT FIRST I WALKED OVER TO MY SEAT AND HOPPED ON JON LOOKED AT HIS STOP WATCH WOW2/1SECONDSANEWRECORD" I FINNALY MADE IT TO THE KITCHEN PANTING HEAVILY IWINSOIGETTHEBIGGESTPORTION"  
HE SAID TOWERING OVER ME WITH A SMIRK I GOT UP AND STOMPED OVER TO THE SEAT NEXT TO HIM TODAY WE WERE HAVING FRENCH TOAST ONE OF MY FAVE BREAKFASTS FOODS HEYODIECOULDYOUPASSTHESYRUPPLEASE?" BARKBARK" (TRANSLATION) SUREHEREYOUGO" I SAID HANDING IT TO HIM THANKYOU" HE SAID TAKING IT FROM ME AFTER BREAKFAST WAS OVER WE WENT OVER TO THE TV ROOM GARFIELD WENT TO CABINET S AND TOOK OUT SOME POPCORN PACKAGE'S AND PUT THEM IN THE MICROWAVE FOR 3:00 BUT IT TOOK TO LONG WELL AT LEAST FOR HIM SO AS ALLWAYS HE TOOK IT OUT ON ME BY KICKING ME HALFWAY ACROSS THE ROOM BUT HE WAS STOPPED BY THE MICROWAVE TIMMER OHPOPCORN'SREADY" HE SAID LOWERING HIS LEG ABOUTTIME" ISAID STOMPING OVER TO THE KITCHEN GARFIELD WAS ALREADY WALKING OVER TO THE LIVING ROOM WITH THE POPCORN IN HIS HAND AND JUMPED ONTO THE COUCH AND STARTED EATING IT NOTCOOLGARFIELD" ISAID STORMING INTO THE ROOM HEYIT'SNOTMYFULTTHEPOPCORNISSOSSLOW" HESAID STUFFING SOME MORE POPCORN INTO HIS MOUTH ITONLYTOOK3MINUTES" I TOLD HIM DUSTTING MYSELF OFF WHATEVER" HE SAID TURNING ON THE TV SO WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR TOMORROW?" I ASKED CASUALLY EH PLANS FOR WHAT?" I ASKED WITH A CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE


End file.
